An application receives content from a variety of sources. Currently, applications use a number of methods for deciding where to initially place content that is received. In one method an application may prompt the user each time content is received for a location to place the content. This method is constantly prompting and interrupting the user for a location to place the data. Another method creates a fixed default location for any content that is received by the application. This second method disregards the user's own filing method. A third method provides a way to manually set the destination for content that is received from a specific source. This method requires configuration for each of the data sources from which content may be received.